bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Knights: The Time of Shadows
ACT1 |} ACT3 Surprisingly, entry into the inner city was easy. There was a lot of activity and tension in the air, with many shinigami on patrols, but no one so far had stopped them. Seems like they were expecting a foreign intrusion, and not an infiltration by other shinigami. The pair reached the research institute without incident and made a casual stroll around the large building. It was well guarded, with tight security around all potential secondary entrances, like windows. Gabriel frowned and unsheated his sword. Uriel just gave a satisfied smirk. "Looks like we'll be going trough the main door, eh?" "Seems like it. You know what to do." Both men ducked inside an alley and cast kido designed to muffle their sounds and hide their presence. In adition, Gabriel used his shikai ability to bend light, makign them invisible to the naked eye. Like two specters they waited next to the main gate for any activity. When one shinigami finally exited the building, the slipped past. The first hurdle was overcome. Slowly and quietly they made their way forward, keeping an eye for any traps or security measures. "This place is like a maze. Whoever designed it was a madman." |} |} Gabriel couldn't but concur. The design was very weird, but it didn't stop their progress. They spent two hours walking around the building, trying to memorize the layout and finding points of interest. Then they finally found a databse room. It was - naturally - locked. The door required a keycard and a password and seemed an automatic type. They used the same tactics as before. They would wait. Uriel pulled out a pack of smokes from his attire and put one in his mouth. "Don't. The smell might attract attention. Besides, the smoke will make it harder for me to keep us hidden." He recieved a euqal of a mental chuckle as a response "Relax brother. Brachiel made these for me. No smoke, smell or ashes. They are even healthy for you... Want one?" "You know I don't smoke. Why do you always ask?" "Force of habbit I guess." - he made a whatever gesture - "More for me then." They waited outside the door for what seemed forever, but their patience paid off. A researcher walked down the corridor with cup of coffe in one hand. He took a sip while looking at a file folder, oblivious to everything around him. Reaching the door he pulled out a key cared and punched in some security codes, prompting the door to open. It would close as soon as he entered, giving them no time to slip in. Gabriel quickly threw a coin he pilfered from one of the drunken patrons back in Rukongai, so it looked like it fell out of the reseraches garb. The man turned around to pick it up giving them the opportunity they needed. The room was not very large and all it seemed to house was a central computer and some sorounding machienery. The scientist walked in, logged into the computer and started working. Gabriel took a glance over the mans shoulder to see what he was working on, and he seemed to be inputing raw statistical data on the daily life in Sieretei. "This assigment seems to consist of nothing but waiting." "The trurly glorious life of a spy doesn't suit you, brother?" "I'm wondering why I tagged along, Gabriel. You seem capable of handling this by yourself. Isn't that why the old men sent you in the first place?" ''- the thoughts were colored mostly with a playfull jab, but there was some irritation beneath ''"While my powers are helpfull in a task like this, and while there are others in Avalon with similar abilities, we do need a lot power if caught. You come in handy at times." "Are you selling yourself short on my account? I'm touched." They resumed their waiting. The scientist seemed tireless. Uriel was on his 5th cigarette. "Can we do something to motivate him to leave? Maybe if we were to put some laxative in his drink?" "Do you happen to have laxative on you?" "I wish I did....Move already you stupid fart!...fart? FART?" - Uriels thoughts now had a sinister undertone - "I bet that would motivate him to leave the room." Before they could finish discussing their strategy the man rose up from his seat, yawned and stetched and walked out. He left the computer on and was still logged on. Meaning he would be back soon. They had little time. Uriel quickly started sifting trough the data and copying it on a data disk, while Gabriel listened for footsteps outside the door. It didn't take long for the scientist to return. "He's back. Grab what you can and lets get out of here!" Uriel pulled out the disk and was next to Gabriel in an instant. The man opened the droor, but left no room for them to slip trough. Thinking quickly, Gabriel fired a tiny laser beam from his sword, as low-powered as could manage, striking the man in the arm with the coffe. He jerker instinctively, spilling some of the dark beverage and taking a step back, cursing it. They both moved past and were on their way to the exit. "So, how much did we manage to get?" - asked Gabriel "A lot. I started several copy procedures, one for each data folder. That way, even if the procedure terminated, we would still have a bit of everything. Figured it would gives us a better picture of what's going on." "Smart move. But let's not get careless now. They're bound to figure out someone copied data, sooner or later. Beast we be long gone by then." Category:Storylines Category:Soul Knights